


Into a Place

by J (j_writes)



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Drabble Collection, Group Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are 11 possible pairings that can be made from the boys of Panic at the Disco. This is all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into a Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TheHousekeeper.

It started because it was easier than fighting, and usually left fewer bruises.

Ryan never talked about any of it, he'd just hold it in until he exploded into a tornado of fists and rage that burned itself out nearly as soon as it began. Spencer would hold his wrists, pin him to the bed, not because he was worried Ryan would hurt him, but because he hated the look in Ryan's eyes when he came back to himself and saw the damage he'd caused.

Then it was his mouth instead of fists, and Spencer forgot to hold him back.  
______________

Brendon was easy, simple. Hot summer afternoons on an air mattress on the floor of his apartment, before he could afford furniture, his lips and fingers still tasting smoothie-sweet. Both of them sticky with sweat, Spencer's hands skidding slickly over his back as they made out, and later, Brendon's lips wrapping full and gorgeous around Spencer's cock, his eyes watching Spencer's face.

It was never complicated, never awkward, and they'd lie awake afterward watching movies on the broken tv that only had pictures, no sound, making up the lines as they went along and reducing each other to helpless giggles.  
______________

Ryan had never been good at sharing, but he made the effort.

"I want to watch," he told Spencer one night, his voice stiff but his fingers still wrapped around Spencer's cock, jerking him steadily.

Spencer threw back his head and came, and whispered a strangled _yes_ into the silence of the room.

Later, they barely had to say anything before Brendon was agreeing, sliding to his knees in front of Spencer and looking up at Ryan for direction. "How do you want me?" he asked Ryan, and that was when Spencer knew that it was going to work out.  
______________

It wasn't until they had a bus that Brendon went to Ryan on his own, waking one night to hear Ryan not sleeping, and crawling into his bunk.

"I can help," he whispered, and Ryan wanted to tell him _no, you can't, not even Spencer can_, but Brendon's hand was already reaching into his pants and he found himself melting back against him.

He came with a muffled cry, biting the pillow to keep from waking the others, and Brendon shifted against him, still hard, but only wrapping his arm over Ryan's waist.

"Sleep," he told him, and Ryan did.  
______________

"The Academy have a new guitar tech," Brendon said, sprawling across the couch and Ryan's lap in the lazy way he did when he was drunk. "His name's Jon Walker and he's my new favorite person in the universe. I might even like him better than you, Spencer. I _definitely_ like him better than Ryan."

Ryan swatted halfheartedly at his head then proceeded to ignore him as Brendon curled up to sleep in his lap, but every so often Spencer saw him frowning, running his thumb across one of the marks that were just beginning to form along Brendon's throat.  
______________

It happened just once, Ryan walking around the wrong corner at the wrong time, finding someone on his knees for Brendon who wasn't Spencer.

He bit his lip, wanting to run over there, to tear Brendon away and take him back to their bus where he belonged, but his head was flung back against the bus behind him, his fingers tangled into the guy's hair, and Ryan couldn't bring himself to interrupt, couldn't do anything but stand in the shadows and palm at his own cock through his pants as Brendon came.

"Ryan, meet Jon," he said, and Ryan fled.  
______________

He wanted to like Jon for Brendon, and wanted to hate him for Ryan, so instead he avoided him.

It worked for nearly the whole tour, until Jon decided to make it impossible, taking pictures of things near Spencer, hovering around his side before they went onstage, appearing at their door asking for Brendon when he knew Brendon wasn't around.

"I don't want you to not like me," he finally said, sitting down next to Spencer on an equipment case, their legs pressing together.

"I don't not like you," Spencer told him, and was startled to discover it was true.  
______________

"He wants to kiss you," Brendon whispered in Spencer's ear one night when Jon was over. It was the whisper he used when he was trying to be subtle, but the back of Jon's neck turned bright pink.

Spencer reached out and touched it, his fingers landing cool against the flushed skin, and Jon turned a little, just enough for Spencer to see his lips slightly parted, his cheeks as red as his neck.

"I might not mind that," he whispered back to Brendon, and Brendon was grinning as he guided Spencer's head down to press his lips against Jon's.  
______________

Spencer and Jon were lying together in his bunk when Ryan pulled the curtain open.

"I need—" he said, his face going flat as he saw Jon. "Oh."

"I'll leave," Jon said, untangling himself from Spencer, but Spencer stopped him.

"No," he said. "You won't." He let Jon sit up, but then lay his head back down on Jon's lap and held out his arms to Ryan. Ryan stood there for a long time before biting his lip hard and crawling into the bunk, burying his face in Spencer's chest.

He woke with Jon's fingers wound into his hair.  
______________

Ryan was the one who asked Jon to join the band. Three o'clock in the morning, the bus rocking slowly as the road rolled by beneath them, the two of them curled up on the couch, having been abandoned by Brendon and Spencer in favor of sleep.

"We need you," Ryan told him, and Jon smiled softly at him in the dark.

"You have me," he said.

"No, I mean," Ryan said, and then his hands were in Jon's hair, his breath against his lips, asking without words.

"Yes," Jon whispered against his skin. "Of course," and Ryan kissed him.  
______________

In hotels, they sleep in the same bed.

It happened almost by accident, Spencer and Ryan kissing lazily against the pillows and Brendon joining them, squirming between them because he felt left out. Jon laughing, perching at the end of the bed with his camera.

"I have to save this," he said, and it was Spencer who reached out to stop him with a hand to his wrist, Brendon's voice that spoke their thoughts.

"It's not worth saving without you," he said, so Jon left the camera on the nightstand and let Ryan pull him down into a kiss instead.


End file.
